Unbreakable Bond
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Allen and Lenalee. Note 1: Tag. It was a game that started in their childhood. Yet it was a game that ended in ten years time. "Gotcha." he said, a smirk forming right at the corner of his lips. R


**" Unbreakable Bond "**

_by Miyo-chan02_

Disclaimer:  
I do not own D. Gray-Man or any of the characters used here.

Summary:  
A collection of one-shots featuring Allen and Lenalee

* * *

Note #1  
"Tag"

_~ Tag. It was a game that started in their childhood. Yet it was a game that ended in ten years time. "Gotcha." he said, a smirk forming right at the corner of his lips._

_._

_._

_._

He rested his back on the wall, his eyelids hiding those grey eyes he possessed. He leaned his head, letting his white messy hair touch the surface. "Hmmmm..." he softly huffed. He was at the back corner of the classroom. Observing. Listening. Reminiscing.

The coldness filled the atmosphere that enveloped his figure. The surroundings were painted white, as the snow touched the pane of the classroom window. The door has opened, and it was the winter's turn to visit.

It was dramatically similar. The surroundings. The atmosphere. Everything was similar to _that_ day. That day when he played a game called-

_Tag! You're it! _He momentarily, revealed his gleaming orbs, as the statement entered his ears. _I win! _He quickly withdrew from his position and peeked through the window. He saw his classmates, playing this so-called game 'Tag'. He smiled.

His classmates were indeed fifteen-year olds, and playing the game gave them so much fun. It made him glad to watch.

Especially that, he once played the same game in the same atmosphere.

..

He was a five-year old back then. A child. Snow was falling. And the other children played outside. He was currently staying in an orphanage. After getting abandoned by his real parents, and the sudden death of the person he wanted to call _dad_, poor young Allen had nowhere to go to.

The white-haired kid stayed inside the orphanage, staying in one of the corners, letting the children's laughter flood his ears. "M-mana...", he tucked his head to his knees. He wanted to cry, but he was tired of it. No one knew how much tears he had shed for him. And, not knowing what to do, all he was left with is that dark corner of the place.

It was the only thing that kept him sane.

"Hello there." a soft soothing voice entered his ears. He slowly lifted his head, hesitant, but looking at the girl that approached him.

She had a pair of deep violet eyes that were full of life. She had a long hair, each strand colored in teal. She smiled. And he swore. She had one of the sweetest ones. "I'm Lenalee. What's your name?" she had asked him.

He kept silent for a while. Was she talking to _him_? Was she asking _him_? She _is_! She is asking _him_! "A-allen. I-I'm Allen." the boy was still hesitant. He was new to the orphanage. He wasn't familiar to the people there, except for the adult ones. And other children talking to him felt utterly weird.

She smiled again. "Right Allen-kun it is." the way, his name had passed her lips made his aching heart flutter. "Would you like to play tag with us?" it was another question. Yet at the same time, there was a hint of hope and eagerness in it.

Allen looked at her, thinking of his answer. He wasn't at the mood for playing. In truth, he wanted to cry. But deep inside him, a weird feeling kept sprawling, telling him to say yes. He slowly nodded. The girl's smile brightened up more, "Great! Let's go!", she had grabbed the white-haired boy's hand, leading his feet out of the orphanage, into the white surroundings.

"Lavi! Kanda! I brought a playmate!" she called energetically to two young kids by the trees.

One had green eyes with an eye-patch hiding his right one. He had a blazing red hair, and a long and cozy muffler wrapped itself around his shoulders.

The other one had a pair of fierce looking eyes, and a really long blue hair. Aside from his eyes, he was wearing a sour scowl on his face.

"Oi Lenalee~~ You sure he's a playmate, not an old geezer?" the red-head asked, resting his palms on his head.

"Of course I am! And he isn't an old man, Lavi!" the little girl protested.

"Che. More like a stupid beansprout." the blue-haired one grunted.

"Kanda..!"

Allen on the other hand didn't seem so happy, hearing those comments. Being called an _old geezer_ and a _stupid beansprout_. Maybe it was a bad idea to come out. But then, Lenalee's smiling face once again appeared on his mind. Seeing that made him resist. Lenalee with an apologetic look on her face, called his attention. "Allen-kun, let me introduce you, this is Lavi and Kanda. They're my friends."

"Yo."

"Che."

The white-haired nodded. "I'm Allen. N-nice to meet you." At least, that kid called Lavi smiled at him. Unlike the other dude.

"So shall we start playing?" Lenalee proposed as Kanda's eye twitched. It's not like he could actually do anything. If possible, he would've meditate, but he ended up playing Tag. "Well?"

"Yosh! Let's do it! I bet Yuu's excited too!" Lavi screamed enthusiastically, getting a glare from Kanda and getting the game started.

The game started with Lavi being the it, chasing down the other players. At first he aimed for Kanda, but thoroughly failed, upon the young boy's great reflexes and frightening death glares. He then went for Allen, but failed as well. For a beansprout, Allen is quite a fast runner.

Allen found the activity relaxing. Though, each of them had to catch their breathe for running, playing with a circle of friends is a very relaxing activity. He found himself smiling and laughing. He had to thank Lenalee.

The it, set his aim on Lenalee.

The red-head, ran, with rapid footsteps, trying to at least tap her shoulder. On the other hand, the green-haired girl gracefully fled from him. Of all the players, Lenalee was always the hardest one to catch. Everytime they played, no one ever caught Lenalee. Aside from fast reflexes, she was a fast runner and a fast-thinker. And it didn't take Allen long to realize that.

He found himself staring at her. Carefully yet surely slipping away from Lavi's attacks. _Tap._

"Eh?" Allen got taken aback.

"Tag! Allen, you're it." Lavi had a goofy grin decorating his face.

The white-haired sighed softly. He thought he was doing a pretty good job. And now he was the it. The second round started abruptly, with Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee pacing up away from him. He tried chasing them as the game went on. Though he was playing with the three of them, truthfully, he was mostly aiming to catch Lenalee. But everytime he did, all he got in return were her graceful slips.

It was true. No one ever caught her in the game.

..

"Hey Allen-kun!" her steps filled the classroom as she entered. She went near him, brushing off the snow on her hair. "Wanna play tag with us?" she wore that smile.

He looked at her returning her smile. Ten years. It has been exactly ten years ever since he last played that game with her. And up until now, he was never able to catch her. "No thanks. I'd rather stay here."

Lenalee had a small frown. Sure. Playing tag in the age of fifteen isn't a normal thing. Yet it wasn't a bad thing. "Oh. Alright." she slowly turned her back, heading towards the door, with a small worry and confusion on her eyes.

She stepped.

He stepped.

She stopped.

He continued.

_Tag_. It was a game that started in their childhood. _He wrapped his arms around her waist, as his warm breathe tickled the nape of her neck_. And it was a game that ended in ten years time. "Gotcha." he said, a smirk forming right at the corner of his lips.

~~**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

I just thought that one-shots are easier to make and all so I collected a lot and posted~~ Please R&R, I swear Allen and Lenalee would be really happy xD

This is dedicated to my friend Innocent's Sorrow, who gave me the idea regarding the game Tag :3

( Thanks for reading. Remember to click the button below. )

**\/**


End file.
